legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Warmonger Zalor
is the first boss of the Scarnica instance and the right hand general of K'ril Xarkoroth. He uses multiple weapons, (counting as his phases) in combat, making him an interesting, yet sophisticated expert combatant. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Krillion (Demon) |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 89,000,000 (Prodigy) 159,000,000 (Master) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 60,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Scarnica |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Killable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = ??}} Abilities Phase 1: Rapier Duel In the first phase, Zalor has an attack speed of 8.5, meaning he'll attack every 1.5 seconds. This is his first of five phases. Be prepared. *'Precise Cut': Always hits for 85,000 damage and deals 5% in health of rend damage per second for 10 seconds. *'Trembing Quake': Stabs his rapier in the ground, dealing 140,000 damage to all enemies in the 10 yard area. *'Riftrapier': Everytime Zalor hits an opponent, a tiny fissure appears and deals 70,000 or less to anyone standing under it. *'Quelling Blow': Stuns all enemies within 10 yards and deals 50,000 damage to all enemies. Phase 2: Recurve Standoff Zalor switches to his recurve bow and goes on the opposite side. Players must use the portal to reach him. If all players are on one side, he will fly to the other. *'Arrow Launch': Snipes an enemy for 150,000 damage. Dodgeable. *'Sudden Volley': Quickly launches three arrows hitting random targets for 50,000 - 60,000 splash. *'Shatterstorm Volley': Deals 200,000 in an 10 yard area. *'Accurate Unload': Targets one player and fires explosive bolts at the player, dodgeable, 75,000 per hit. Phase 3: Taste the Two-Hander Zalor grabs the two-hander from the weapons wall. Everytime he strikes he hits the nearest five targets around the target for 20% of the damage dealt to the main target. *'Crushing Slash': Slams an enemy for 120,000 damage. Normal melee attack effects apply normally. *'Armageddon Blade': Charges a powerful blade that deals 1,000,000 damage on hit. 20 yard strike. *'Powerpush': Shoves any enemy within 10 yards into the rift connecting the two sides, killing them. Phase 4: Staff of the Monger Zalor grabs his staff. Everytime he hits an opponent with a magic attack, he hits the two nearest target for 60% of the damage dealt. *'Asphyxiating Control': Chokes an enemy, dealing 20,000 damage per second. Zalor must take 2% damage to stop. *'Great Flames of the Nether': Summons a flaming tornado that hits enemies for 60,000 damage per second to anyone that comes in contact with it. *'Wunderblast': Charges up a powerful blast of energy that deals 600,000 damage to all enemies on the opposing platform. Phase 5: Enough of This, Bring Out the Maul Lastly, Zalor brings out his two-handed maul, which deals devastating melee damage. DO NOT FORGET, IF YOU USE PORTALS RAPIDLY THIS PHASE, ZALOR WILL CLOSE IT FOR 5 MINUTES. *'Nothing Hand': An almost instant timed one-shot slam to the ground, dealing 700,000 damage to all enemies hit by it's 5-yard radius quake. *'Primal Destruction': Slams the maul rapidly, dealing 80,000 damage to all enemies hit. If this hits a portal, it closes it for 30 seconds. *'Zalor's Retribute': Heals for 3,000,000 HP. Preparation Zalor requires utmost preparation. Prepare prayer barriers for each of his attack styles as he hits VERY HARD with all three of them. Do not use the portal on each side of his battlefield too often, he'll destroy them if you do so. Tactics Let's keep it simple. For Zalor's first phase, he uses a rapier. Like one handed swords in the game, Zalor will attack every two seconds. In addition in this phase he is the least accurate, but he copes with this for powerful rend damage. Prevent bleedouts! Zalor's bleedouts are stackable, so add bandages to all the raid and get the healers readied. In the second phase, he uses a bow, which attacks every 2.5 seconds. In this phase however, he will fly to the other side, so have half the raid fight there (melee, healers, and tank) and have the (off-tank, melee, and semi-healers) on other side if he flies back. Remember, if he uses any splash damage attack, get the heck out of there, let the tank absorb it. In the third phase, he uses a two handed sword. Zalor attacks every four seconds, but he hits brutally hard, dealing up to 160k on a Patch X-12 armored tank. His attacks though are dodgeable, but be warned, some of his abilities increase his accuracy. His two handed is an accurate phase, but you can dodge most. In the fourth phase, he uses magic. All of his attacks splash so he'll always hit more than one player if grouped together. Follow the same routine with the bow. Have two groups on the two sides when he flies over. Lastly, the fifth phase. Zalor attacks every five seconds, but he NEVER misses. His maul can deal up to 185K damage, enough to actually pulverize a player. In addition, his maul hits all enemies within 3 yards, so be warned! Make sure you do not stand under him (he will kick you) or utilize the portals, unless in emergency. Quotes Intro *Theodar: Scarnica hasn't changed a bit... minus the destruction. *Kalgerith: Brutal. *'Zalor': We have visitors! Splendorific. *In all my time here, Theodar! It's been a long time, you haven't forgotten the scar on your neck? *Theodar: That's enough, Zalor. That fight was rigged. *And so is this one! I tire of this introduction, dismissal time! Fighting *You try so hard to win. *Take care of your blades, you can hurt someone with that! *Brutally wounded! *Zalor laughs maniacally. Killing *Another kill for Zalor! *Theodar, your friends are dying helplessly! Weapons *En garde! *Allow me to fetch my recurve! *You're pests. I'll grab my two-handed blade! *Do not anger me. My staff! *Now you've done. Time to taste the primal weapon. Death *No! My record must be maintained! *You risk K'ril's wrath... (falls on top of the rift) Outro *Theodar: How mockful is that. You're a bridge. *You dare?! *Theodar: Save it. This time it's my win. *K'RIL WILL HAVE YOUR SOULS! *Theodar: Mine will stay here, to torment your failure. (Zalor dies) Loot & Wealth Prodigy *[Seeping Blood] *[Frustration, Maul of the Warmonger] *[Advocator of War] *[Zalor's Corruptors] *[Warmonger's Breastplate] *[Chant of the Warscream] *[Raining Red Amulet] Master *[Kilior, the Glowing Spike] *[Zalor's Repeater] *[Conquest Hauberk] *[Vagaries of Doom] *[Zealotry Chaps] *[Greaves of Ancestral Rage] *[Band of Blood] Achievements ... Category:Scarnica bosses